The Missing Book
by PrudentPrick
Summary: For some reason, Robin can't find his book!(Or tome, your pick) However, he fails to realize who's really behind this when on his search. A Shulk x Robin. Rated T for almost lemon.


The Missing Book

Story Type: One Shot

Pairings: Shulk x Robin(Not the other way around)

Rated: M

* * *

 **The first thing I would like to say is sorry. Another year of school has started for me, and though I have time to write fanfiction, I am writing a one-shot instead of updating my other stories. They will be updated by at least Monday or Tuesday hopefully. I have been working on them, so I'd appreciate if they were read.**

 **Now, to the topic at hand. This is my first time writing this pairing. I may not get it right, but I enjoy writing for those who love to read. There will be a lemon in this, or the more straightforward term, sex, in this fanfic. The intercourse takes place between Shulk and Robin. Since I ship it this way, and the other way, I settled on making Shulk the top, and Robin the bottom. This is slightly AU-ish however, in which Robin and Shulk are at the age of 20, 21. Any other time, I would fail to verify this, but I feel like doing so now. I hope this story can help someone's day, or do something else. I know I will enjoy sharing this with you as much as I wouldn't. And that is saying something. I do hope its likeable. Also, I usually disregard age in this story because they are video game characters. But I'm pretty sure Robin is older than Shulk in canon. So that is why I fixed it to my liking. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **P.S: I'm not sure if this can be considered PWP, but bear with me.**

* * *

If there was one thing everyone knew, it was that Robin loved reading.

And of course, people would be quick to point out that it was obvious due to the fact that a book was part of his arsenal. But they are wrong. Robin enjoyed reading books of course, but as well as his surroundings. He loved reading people, discreetly discovering them through twisted, rare expressions, or bouts of emotions. Though not always explicit, Robin found himself able to understand people well.

Which is why he got along so well.

He found himself proud of it as well. A skill, he supposed. He was able to see beneath the guise of those angels. Pit was always outgoing, friendly, mischievous. But he was insecure, guarded, and fearful. Dark Pit, though usually detached and angry, was actually very caring, especially to his other half.

Perhaps a bit too much...

He was also able to see that under the mask of silence and boredness, Rosalina was actually filled with curiosity, much like her mother. Speaking of Peach, he'd probably never find her out. Which led to something else.

The Monado Wielder.

Shulk was...different, to say the least. He had never met someone as so spirited in discovering things as himself, and it would be an understatement to say he quickly warmed up to him.

It was love at first sight.

He wasn't sure if the tome was causing brain damage of if he was just high off of star bits. But the intense feelings were not those of a mere friendship. Robin reminisced about the times in which they both were absorbed within each other and talking of their interests. It was as if-

Oh. They were in no sort of relationship, leaving Robin to wrap himself deep inside of the oversized tactician robe. This situation led to another, the current one actually. Robin had seated himself in Shulk's lab, as the other messed with various items.

"Hey...Robin?"

"Huh? Oh. What is it Shulk?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your book?"

Ah yes. The unmerciful pain of realization hit hard, like a sledgehammer to the back. Within seconds he was frantically digging through his pockets, eyes darting wildly like a ping pong ball in a championship match.

Robin slowly sank to the floor, eyes losing their shine as he stared lifelessly at the ground. Shulk let out a chuckle.

"Its OK Robin. Can't you-" Shulk almost shrieked as he saw the stare Robin gave him.

"You don't _understand..._ if I can't find this book everything will becomes a mess! I won't be able to execute spells or magic, at least not properly! I won't be able to train, I won't be able to participate in today's tournament...I just...forget it. I'm terribly sorry about explaining this to you. But I must thank you for your support." Slightly embarrassed by his display, he stood up, dusted off his jacket and left.

* * *

Shulk groaned as the door to his lab clicked close. He knew it was a bit cruel to do this, but he was tired of his unrecognized feelings.

He loved Robin.

He actually didn't quite expect him to do that, in fact, he was pretty sure Robin would just whip up another one out of thin air, like he did on the battlefield. His reaction was the strangest as well. At least in Shulk's terms. Or not. The cute pout that his lips formed and the small frown that was evident through his eyebrows made Shulk just want to shove his tongue down the other's throat. But unfortunately, he had left before Shulk could bring up the courage to do so. He hoped that the rest of his swordman friends could keep up with his plan.

* * *

Roy, Marth, and Ike were desperately trying to find a way to hide the book, searching for a good place to hide it in their room.

"Damn! Why do I have to hold it?! It keeps shocking me!" Roy whined as he held the book that would occasionally give off sparks of energy. Ike laughed while Marth sighed, hands on his hips.

"Because Shulk gave it to you when he asked us to do this," he flipped his hair. "And imagine what would happen to my hands if I did hold it." Roy's upcoming grumble was interrupted by a frantic knock. Roy quickly shoved the book under his breastplate as Ike opened the door. As expected, Robin had shown up.

"What brings you here, tactician?" Ike asked in a sultry tone, leaning on the door frame. Roy and Marth's eyes bulged as the mage began to speak, not sure if he was unaffected or downright dense. He smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, its just that I'm in the worse of predicaments. I can't find my book and-"

"That's okay Robin. You can bother me anytime." Ike cut him off, leaning in.

"There's no need to be that modest, but if you insist. However, back to the matter at hand. I can't find my book anywhere, and it is of the utmost importance that I find it. Do you have any clue of where it could be?" He asked, a bit of hope shining in his eyes. Ike smirked and licked his lips.

"I know where you can be, right now."

"I'm quite confused Ike. Is this supposed to be figurative? I'm standing right here, as you can see."

"I'll explain if you'd like." Ike asked, Roy's frantic 'no' gestures going unnoticed.

"Please do. If it'll help make what you're saying understandable."

Ike gave a full grin now and reached out, allowing his finger to trace Robin's jawbone. He grabbed Robin's coat collar and yanked him forward, leaning in and whispering.

"You can be under me, moaning and writhing and begging. Would you like that?"

"No. First, I would like to find my book, thank you very much. Secondly, that didn't clear anything up, in fact, it made it more confusing. Thirdly, you're a little too close for comfort, so you can start by stepping back a bit." Robin said, using his hand to softly push his chest. Roy snorted and fell backwards due to laughter, Marth holding a hand over his own mouth. Ike only moved closer, eyes holding something within them that Robin couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I'll be on my way now. Thank you for your...um...help." Robin walked away, feeling eyes on him.

* * *

Shulk rushed to Ike's room, seeing that Robin had left.

"Finally! Now take the book and get the hell on outta here!" Roy voiced in feigned annoyance, greeting Shulk with a smile. "He just left. I think you may wanna keep up with him."

"Yea, thanks guys." He grabbed the book, which stung him a bit, and walked out. Marth turned to Ike, smiling a bit.

"That was some pretty nice acting before."

* * *

Robin slowly opened the door to a strange scene.

Pit was currently face down on the floor, Dark Pit on top of him in a strange position. Dark Pit thrust forward and Pit let out a whine. Dark Pit turned to the door and waved.

"Hey Robin. You need something?" He asked, and Robin flinched as Pit let out a strange cry.

"Ah...is this a bad time perhaps?"

"Not really. Right Pit?" Dark Pit moved forward again, and Pit lifted up his face. Robin stared in slight shock as he saw the angel's face, flushed red and eyes brimming with tears, large droplets rolling down his cheeks.

"Y-Ye-AH! Yes!"

Robin only sighed, finally realizing the activity the two were partaking in. Shaking his head, he smiled.

"I was going to ask where my book was, but you two are quite busy. Pardon my intrusion."

"No problem. You too Pit. You say that too." Dark Pit smirked, leaning down to gently kiss Pit's ear.

"Nyaaaaa~" he mewled brokenly. "N-No problem..." He finished off breathily. Robin silently excused himself, closing the door as he heard Pit's moans intensify. Walking down the hall, he continued his search.

* * *

Shulk walked down the hallway, still trying to find where Robin had disappeared to. He knew that Robin wasn't the speediest in battle, so it led him to wonder why he was so easily able to evade him. And not even purposely. He opened another door, and the seen slowly surprised him, before his face went even redder than the Monado

Ike and Link were currently 'one' with each other. He knew Ike was horny 24/7, but from him to move from his room to Link's was beyond him. Ike was currently gripping Link's hips like a vice, slamming him up and down on his cock while Link let out silent moans. Link had his legs wrapped around his waist, nails clearly leaving scars on Ike's shoulder blades. It was only until Link noticed Shulk standing there was when he slapped Ike against the face hard and started squirming.

"Shit...ow. What is it?" Ike turned towards the door and saw Shulk. He glared a bit and pulled Link closer. "He's mine. Don't you even think of touching Link or I'll-"

"Relax! I'm sorry! I was going to ask if you saw Robin!" Shulk turned away, even more embarrassed. But if he was embarrassed, Link was even worse, the bright red coloring his face and his long pointy ears. The red even flushed down to his neck. Link sighed, silently walking up to door and pointing down the left hallway of the mansion. Shulk nodded gratefully, slightly eyeing Link's beautiful body.

If he wasn't into Robin, Link would've been his next choice.

"Get going damn it! Stop eyeing him and just get laid already damn it." Ike said as he helped Link positioned himself back on his lap. Shulk nodded gratefully and embarassedly, and darted out the door.

'Those two really have no shame, do they?' he wondered.

* * *

Robin sighed as he made his way back to his room, seating himself on his bed and sighing. He didn't want to upset anyone in the tournament either, and by now he figured it had already started. His door was opened and he saw Shulk walk in.

"Shulk? What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give you back your book. I found it. Roy had been hiding it. I doubt he'll steal it again though. The pages must've shocked him-" Shulk was promptly tackled in a tight hug. He opened his eyes as Robin stared at him happily.

"I'm pretty sure this is one of the best things someone could do for me! Thank you such much! I...Thank you!" Robin gave Shulk a tight hug and happily took back the book, each page crackling and sparking to life upon feeling Robin hold it. His fingers brushed over the lightning bolt on the front, and a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're happy. Make sure not to lose it next time."

"Definitely. I'll keep a better eye on it."

Shulk let out a silent sigh. He didn't particularly get what he wanted, but seeing Robin happy made him happy. And that's what mattered. But a question still lingered

"Why were you so desperate to find that book? Aside from...training and tournaments. I don't mean to pry of course."

Robin smiled. "I'm a tactician. I regard this item with my life." Shulk nodded in understanding, about to step out of the door.

"Wait! I mean...can I use just a bit more moments of your time? I truly just want to thank you. I don't know what I would've done if...if it was gone. You helped me find what I was looking for, so if you need anything, please don't hesitate."

"Anything?"

"Huh? Yes. Anything." Robin felt his heart pounding at the sudden voice drop. Shulk walked over to him slowly. He let Shulk brush his fingers against his cheek.

"Then I want you." Robin could only stare as he was pushed back onto his bed, bouncing a little from the mattress. "I'm sorry Robin. I had Roy hide your book purposely. I need to find a way to get your attention. I...I really like you Robin!" The conviction and emotion in his voice was enough for Robin to understand.

"I like you too Shulk. Love you even." He joked, and the two laughed a bit. "But I truly love you Shulk."

"Enough then. Let me love you too."

"Wait...what do you mean? I'm quite sure we just established our feelings for each other, them being completely requited. Don't you love me already?"

"I want to show you. That's what I mean."

"I already know Shulk, there's no need for you to show me. I am fully aware."

"I'm sorry...I can't hold back anymore."

Shulk ravaged the other's mouth almost viciously, running his hands up and down his body, as if he was trying to grasp something. Pulling away from Robin, he took off his clothing and began to open his coat. Robin cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Shulk...this is kind of weird. Its quite indecent, is it not? I-" his cheeks were now burning red, and he looked away as Shulk gripped his wrists firmly yet gently. He kissed him softly all over his face.

Shulk groaned as he pulled them closer together, his hard erection grinding against Robin. He pushed him back down again, slowly removing the outfit, undoing belts and undoing buttons. His eyes glided over Robin's body, and he blushed a bit as he put the large coat back over Robin's shoulder. Just seeing him naked under the huge coat was always a turn on. He leaned down and licked his neck, softly sucking near his collar bone.

"Shulk...what exactly is interesting about my neck that you have to suck on it? I-...ah..." He let out a breathy groan. Shulk moved down to his chest, eyeing the bright pink nipples which were currently erect. He leaned down to suck one, tongue swirling around it, teeth grazing it.

"Ah!" He nearly squeaked as Shulk became a bit more rough. Pulling away, Shulk slowly stroked his own erection. He suddenly got an idea.

"Robin, lay back a bit." Robin complied silently, still confused but obedient nonetheless. Shulk grabbed his legs, his fingers brushing the inside of milky white thighs. He bit on the inside, making Robin release a strangled gasp. Without warning, he engulfed Robin's cock in his mouth.

"Sh-Shulk! That's...ah! N-Not even sanitary!" He yelped, and Shulk paid him no mind, sucking and licking and bobbing his head up and down. Despite his words, he found himself gripping Shulk's head and pulling him closely. The pleasure was so intense, and tears began to bead in the corners of his eyes as Shulk brought him closer.

"Shulk, please...stop before I..." Robin pleaded and Shulk pulled away, a smirk on his face.

Now getting a full view of him, Robin had just realized how _hot_ Shulk was. His blue eyes were feverishly bright, and blonde hair more blond than ever. His skin was a nice tan color, and he had great muscles.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Shulk asked, and Robin only continued to stare. He felt his own arms reach up to Shulk's neck, and he pulled him down directly in front of his own face. Eyes glazed and lustful, he leaned close, whispering.

"Take me."

* * *

The next day, it was announced that the two were in fact, now in a relationship, which elicited whistles and cheers from the rest of the friendly competitors.

Neither Shulk or Robin could wish for more.

* * *

 **A few things I've wanted to say. Firstly, sorry for depriving you people of smut. I am uncomfortable writing that for this pairing. They are already quite OOC in the story itself, and it felt weird writing out their smut. Secondly, I have deleted the story 'Catch Him If You Can' for various reasons. The main one is that the story itself causes me great stress and anxiety for me, which will be detrimental to must academic performance. Thirdly, with the desperate scenes in this story, I will write a one-shot for Marth x Roy(not the other way around), Ike x Link, and Dark Pit x Pit. I am not quite sure when they'll come out, but I'll try my best to actually make them. Also, the mentioned story that was deleted is up for adoption. So if you would like it, please contact me.**


End file.
